Selina Kyle in Central City
by The-Riddler95
Summary: Selina leaves Gotham for a bit to get herself together, but what happens when a man named Harrison Wells who claims to be from the future asks her for a favor? And what can he tell her about the future of Bruce, herself, and even Gotham?


**This story is meant to be a sequel to** ** _Bruce and Cat: The Court of Owls_** **but the only thing you really need to know from that story is that Selina left Gotham to get away from an attack from the Court of Owls. Time travel is confusing, so let's break it down. Assuming the Flash and Gotham exist in the same universe, Eobard Thawne traveled back in time about ten years from the present. This places him in Central city spying on a twelve year old Barry Allen during the Gotham continuity while Bruce is fourteen. One-shot, enjoy.**

She leapt from the rooves of buildings, striding over the streets of Central city. Over the course of a week, she had hitchhiked and rode on trains and jumped on rooftops not meaning to go anywhere. She didn't want to go to any one place, as long as it was away from Gotham. Somehow, she had ended up in Central city, a lake and a town's length away from her home.

Since the government actually paid for home renovation in Central city, Selina couldn't climb buildings as well as in Gotham. She had to go on foot in the streets most of the time. She also noticed stealing food was harder, since crime was more of an oddity. One Boy Scout even tried giving her ten bucks.

That's when she saw the newspaper on the street. Normally, she would've skipped right over it, but her cat-vision picked up the words _Gotham_ and _Wayne,_ and it might have been about Bruce.

She picked it up and skimmed over the front article. It wasn't about Bruce. It was about a woman named Helena Wayne opening up a charity ball in Gotham.

 _Weird,_ she thought. _Bruce never mentioned any other relatives. Probably an aunt or something._

Curiosity got to her, and she read over the article. Helena Wayne was opening up a charity ball to raise money. Someone called the Joker had destroyed a bunch of property and Helena was trying to get money out of rich people to renovate the city. It was weird. After what Gotham had just gone through, why would some random lunatic make the news?

Selina decided to read the article from beginning to end, but stopped right after reading the byline; _By Agnes Roberts, February 8_ _th_ _, 2017._

 _I get it,_ she thought. _This is just some joke article. Some wacko probably printed it to make people think he was from the future._

The newspaper was plucked from her hands, and she turned around to see who it was. The man was skinny and tall, kind of old, with black hair. Selina was surprised. It would've made sense if a teenager made the paper, but a full-grown man trying to tell people he was from the future was just creepy.

"Hello, Selina Kyle." He said, grinning. "Do you call yourself Cat, or have you already changed to Catwoman?"

Selina looked at him, confused. "Catwoman's kind of a stupid name. How do you know mine?"

She could predict his words so accurately, she could lip sync to them: "Because I am from the future."

Selina feigned a laugh. "Just because you're from the future doesn't mean you know my name. You should have said, 'because I have the google.'"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"I have a feeling whether or not I want to, I'm coming with you."

The man laughed, and then narrowed his eyes. Selina knew he was serious, and pulled over to the side of the street with him. Her plan was to maybe catch a payphone and get that man to Arkham or some such mental health facility. He was coming off as crazy to her.

"My name is Eobard Thawne, but in this era, the folk call me Harrison Wells." said the man. "I require a favor from you."

"Aren't you a little bit old to be raping kids?"

Harrison looked around at the passing crowd and got closer to Selina. "We'll take a taxi back to where I'm staying. You'll be able to leave whenever you want."

Selina smirked. "Listen, old man. My mom's gone, but I know she wouldn't want me to go in a taxi with a pedo, so polite pass."

Selina was just about to leave when Harrison yelled one more thing to her, making her stop in her steps. "Helena Wayne is the child of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle."

Selina froze and turned around, staring at a smirking Harrison Wells. Absolutely no one in the world knew about her and Bruce that way, and not a person in the universe knew that she wanted to sleep with him.

"Okay, you got me. Let's go." she said.

Wells hailed a taxi off the street, and the two rode off to the rich part of town. They stopped at a huge apartment and took the stairs up. Harrison always made sure Selina had a way to escape so she wouldn't feel like a hostage. The apartment was huge and lavished almost as expensively as Wayne manor, with the window and door open so Selina could leave when she wanted to.

Harrison sat down on the sofa, leaving Selina standing. She really didn't know why she was there, but it would make for an interesting conversation.

"So now what?" she asked.

Wells nodded. "In the future, I ask you for a favor, you refuse, and I kill you. I figured if you execute the deed now, Helena Wayne-Kyle wouldn't have to grow up without a mother."

Selina smiled. "Okay, well what is this favor?"

"You, Selina Kyle, grow up to be the greatest burglar the world has ever seen, or I mean will see. I need you to steal a blueprint from the Mercury Labs archive basement."

"Why would I do that for you?"

Harrison crossed his legs and tilted his head back in his chair, amused. "Isn't there anything you've ever wanted to know about the future?"

Selina thought for a bit. She was interested in what the nut-job had to say. "So at some point in the future, Bruce sleeps with me?"

"I can only assume. Not surprisingly, the current laws about spying on couples carry on at least fifteen years into the future. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Selina grinned. "What about Bruce's dream? Does he do it?"

"Oh yes." Wells sat up and crossed his arms. "Gotham changes in a huge way in the future, all because of you and him. In fact, criminals in the city fear to speak his very name, or at least his new one."

"What new name?"

Wells smiled and stood up. "You get me what I want, and then I'll tell you more."

No one knew about Bruce's dream to save Gotham city. Selina now wasn't completely dismissing Harrison was from the future, but it was more likely he was spying on Bruce. If so, she could be talking to his parent's killer. If she did the job, he might confess and she'd catch him. If not, it wasn't the first illegal thing she'd done.

Selina left to go sleep on a rooftop. She was more comfortable like that. Harrison told her to come back to his apartment the next day for more details and equipment. She didn't know anything about Harrison Wells, but she was almost sure he didn't want to hurt her. It was more likely he was delusional or actually needed blueprints from Mercury Labs.

The entire night, she thought about what would happen if she succeeded. Would she be arrested or killed? Even if she did finish and got her answers from Wells, what would she ask? There was no doubt Harrison knew more than she did, but if she asked the wrong thing, he might lie to her to keep up the future charade.

He had no way of knowing Gotham's future or hers, so that was out of the question. Who killed Bruce's parents was most likely to get answered, and he might've even been the one who did it. Then again, there was the mystery of her own parents.

The next evening, she knocked on the open door of Well's apartment. Harrison turned around in his chair, smiling. She walked in slowly, her arms crossed.

"What did I tell you?" he grinned, and Selina pictured him stroking a white cat. "I knew I'd see you again."

"Because you're from the future?" she asked.

Wells shook his head. "No, this meeting never occurred in the timeline I come from. I'm just good at reading people."

"So what now? Do we get to Mercury Labs?"

Wells stood and sauntered to the living room table, Selina following him. Harrison opened one of the boxes on the table and pulled out a headset. "Put this on."

Selina grabbed the headset. Except for the metal that went in her ear, it could be concealed with her hair and black hood. She put it on around her head and adjusted the earpiece. It wasn't too cumbersome.

"I'll be able to hear you from the microphone." Wells said. "There's a transcoder in this box to open safes with in case you need it."

Selina nodded. "Okay, well why do you need me to do it?"

"As I've said before, you can back out any time you want to."

"I'm not backing out."

Wells' warm grin turned into a sneer. "I don't need you to do this. I just need the blueprints, and who better to get them than the future world's greatest burglar?"

Selina opened the other boxes, taking out the transcoder and weighing it in her hands. "Why do I grow up to be the world's greatest burglar?"

Wells laughed, pointing with amusement. "Oh, Selina Kyle. Trying to get your veal before the slaughter? You have not changed in the least. You know the burglary that put you on the map; you tried stealing a debt you owed from the Penguin. It was-"

"Alright, are we going to go or what?"

Mercury Labs wasn't far; it was in the same part of town as Wells' apartment. Just like Gotham, most of the bigger places were clumped together. The two took Wells' car there and waited in the dark parking lot outside the front door until the sun went down. There was a presentation or something going on inside. Wells and Selina waited inside the car and listened to the radio until the doors opened and the doctors started to file out. The entire time, not a word was said between the two.

"Go now." Wells said. "The crowd will block you from the cameras."

Selina nodded, adjusting her headset and hoisting herself out of the car. She got a fair distance away from him when the headset blinked online and she heard his voice over the earpiece.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Selina whispered. "What do I do now?"

"Go in through the front doors. Near the main desk there will be a ventilation shaft you can hide in until the guards escort the guests out."

Selina walked past the concrete parking lot and to the door of the lab, where the other scientists were getting into their cars. Her black leather jacket and ripped jeans made her look out of place, so she took it off and tied it around her arm. The grey sweater underneath seemed more normal, at least in Central City.

Other than a few stares, she didn't attract too much attention walking through open doors and looking around. She decided to pretend to wait for a parent, giving the excuse to guards and waiting until enough people had left. The vent Wells told her about wasn't too far off the ground. Harrison Wells had apparently done his homework. A split moment arrived when all the people had gone and the guards were busy with the main room where Selina pried the vent open and slipped inside it. Curling into a ball and watching through the grate, she saw the guards roll in.

They looked around, trying to find any stragglers, but soon moved on to another room when they couldn't find anything. Selina pushed the vent open and got out, pressing the button on the headset to talk to Wells.

"Okay, I'm in. What now?" she whispered.

Wells thought for a bit. "The lab is a circle. It's built around a central cortex but the archive basement is close to public relations. To the left, there should be a straight hallway. Go down that until you see the public relations office."

"Got it."

"There will be a few guards, but they won't have guns. Don't let them call in."

Selina stifled a laugh. "Well if in the future, I become a burglar, that means I survive this mission."

Wells didn't comment, and Selina took her cue to go on down the hall.

The lights had turned off, but she could see in the dark. She knew she could take out maybe two guards at a time in a fair fight without guns, but she wasn't sure if she could do it before one of them called for help. Maybe she could sneak past them?

It wasn't far until she heard a guard walking down the hall with a flashlight. Her head darted around for a corner to hide behind. She couldn't fight because she didn't know if the guard was alone. A few steps behind her, there was a door, and she dashed to hide behind it. Her head ducking below the window, Selina saw the light from the flashlight through the small window and heard the guard's footsteps grow distant.

There were two more guards stationed that she had to go through. One she had knocked out before he could call for backup, and the other she had hid from. The office Wells had mentioned was a huge locked room with the words, _Public Relations_ on the door and a few desks and chairs inside.

"Alright, now what?" Selina asked Wells through the headset, the hall completely silent.

Wells didn't respond for a bit. "There's a staircase nearby, correct?"

Selina looked around. "There's a locked door. There might be stairs behind them."

"Well, they say the great Catwoman could pick a lock before she could crawl."

"Stop calling me Catwoman, that name's so stupid."

Selina got a lock pick out of one of the pockets on her leather jacket and put it in the locked door. It was a trick she had done all her life and she knew exactly where to press and twist. In no time at all, the door was open, and the girl was staring down a dark staircase.

Selina took her steps down the staircase, and right away noticed the alarms.

"Wells, there are alarms here. It's probably motion sensor, I don't think I can avoid setting them off."

There wasn't a pause this time, when Harrison Wells spoke. "There's a ventilation shaft behind a bookshelf in the archives office. Once you get me what I need, you can escape through that."

Taking the steps off the stairs, every step suddenly turned into a gambit out of fear of the motion sensors. She knew she was going to have to set them off. Finally, one of her steps caused an alarm to go off and a red light to flash, the siren echoing off the walls of the archive office.

Selina found herself at a cluster of shelves, all with folders stacked high. The sirens and lights didn't help. She didn't have long.

"Wells, I see a bunch of files. What do you need?" She didn't worry about volume. Everyone knew she was there.

"Look in the blueprints. They're all alphabetical. I need a file named Mercury Labs Secondary Design."

Selina found the labels on the sides of the shelves and flipped through the pages as fast as she could, beginning to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. There was no time. She had to hide, or else she would be taken to prison. The vent Wells had mentioned was above the shelves, and she could climb them if she had time.

She didn't. Five men with guns all pointed at her rushed down the staircase and stood in formation.

She would've dismissed it as a mirage of the red lights if she didn't feel the wind. It was almost like red lightning inside the room. Selina could almost faintly make out a black blur at the head of it, rushing around the guards. In a millisecond, it threw their guns to the side and knocked them all out. Without moving or blinking or breathing, Selina froze as Harrison Wells stood in front of her, a trail of red lightning briefly marking his path, with the guards on the floor, unconscious.

She couldn't say anything for a while, and Harrison Wells smiled. She stuttered to life and finally choked out, "You are from the future."

"I think it's best you keep this a secret." He said. "The world isn't quite ready for someone like me."

"Why didn't you just steal the file yourself?"

Wells crossed his arms. "My powers were taken from me not too long ago by the man I hate more than anything in the world. I managed to find ways to get it back, but in uncontrollable spurts. Up until a few minutes ago, I had no control of the speed force."

Selina nodded. "So in the future, can everyone move at super speed?"

Wells laughed. "Some people. There are some other people that can do much, much more. I'll tell you more later if you want."

The sound of more footsteps came from the door, and suddenly, Selina was rushed outside into the car. The world rushed past her in milliseconds, a complete blur that Harrison could somehow make out. A hard gust of wind blew at her and before she could tell herself Wells was rushing her out, she saw the parking lot from outside the car window.

Wells drove her back to his apartment, not saying a word the entire time. She was in no rush to be super-sped anywhere in the future. She followed him into his apartment and stood as he collapsed on his couch.

"So what did you need?" she asked.

Wells held up the file. He must have taken it when he whooshed her out. "I want to build a state of the art science lab, and this is the blueprint and code I need to do it. This will make more sense in a few years."

Selina didn't say anything.

"I promised you answers." Wells sighed. "You deserve it. Ask away."

Thinking for a bit, Selina finally closed her eyes and sighed, "What's all this Catwoman business?"

"Oh, that's right." Wells sat up, smiling. "You wanted to know about Batman."

"Is that Bruce's name in the future? Since when does he like bats?"

"Bruce Wayne will grow into a lot of things. I think you inspired him a bit. Let's just say Gotham's future is very… theatrical. Batman and Catwoman are names that criminals will very much fear at night, when you and him go out and defend the innocent in streets."

"I defend the innocent?"

Wells tilted his head, thinking. "Most of the time."

Selina nodded. "Alright then. And Gotham gets better?"

"I'm afraid that's a controversy that will continue far into the future. Criminals will fear you, though. I'll say that much."

"One more question." She said, stepping closer to him. "Does my mom ever come home?"

"I cannot make any assumptions, Ms. Kyle, but," Wells stared into Selina and his voice turned into a whisper. "There is a catastrophe in Gotham approximately a few years from now, the history books associate a woman named Merida Kyle with."

Selina broke into a grin. "This before, or after Bruce gets laid by me?"

Wells laughed. "When I get back to the future, Selina Kyle, we will meet again. Remember my name."

At that point, Selina always found it fit to disappear out a window into the night, but with what Wells could do, it suddenly didn't seem that impressive. _What the hell,_ Selina thought, taking a last goodbye to the man from the future and leaving through the front door of the apartment.

 **I know I'm going to get a lot of questions about this, so I'm just going to answer it here. I know that Helena Wayne is an Earth-two character, but if Gotham can mess with the continuity, so can I. This story was based off an idea I had for a short crossover episode Camren Bicondova and Tom Cavanagh could make together if they ever met. Dollmaker's Island is coming soon. It starts with Bruce back in Gotham city, still missing Selina. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
